The Trio's Farewell
by Lara Hillins
Summary: It was a splitting of their paths at the end of the Battle. Harry had learnt more from Snape's memories than he does in the books, but while the friendship has been forged it's time for him to go through life alone for a while.


Their time had come and each of them knew it. Harry even felt sorry for the time arriving, but wouldn't stop the changes now they headed their way.

To the public they were the Golden Trio, but amongst themselves the problems between them were known.

Ron and his family, bar the twins who just couldn't be controlled, even by Molly Weasley, however intimidating she was, were set up. They were there to make friends with Harry Potter and ensure he was light by Dumbledore.

Hermione had occsionally been used to ferry needed information to Harry and Ron when their adventures weren't far enough along for Dumbledore's liking in their early years at Hogwarts.

Those facts made Harry wary of trusting them entirely anymore. He knew Dumbledore hadn't realised Snape knew about either of them, and he knew that Ron and Hermione truly were his friends now, after how time had moved them along, regardless of the way they had been brought together and been friends during those early adventures.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked quietly, looking to the girl he had fallen for and the boy he took his time to actually befriend away from the pointers of his family and headteacher.

Harry smiled a smile full of approaching loneliness, but calm. "Find out who we have become from the war. Go out and play games, and do the trivial stuff we've never actually managed to do. Maybe do some insane things which aren't life and death or the world at stake." He suggested with a heavy sigh.

Hermione and Ron were both looking at him in understanding now. "Snape's memories told you how we were friends in the beginning then?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Time to go our separate ways for a while. I'm still processing some of what his memories revealed to me." Harry nodded. They were all quiet for a moment.

"I'll get Mum and Ginny to cancel whatever plans they have in place. I suspect they have something in the works the rest of us never got told." Ron muttered, making eye contact with Harry, to ensure his sincerity was clear.

"You had better keep in contact at least once or twice a year Harry." Hermione insisted, a sad grin on her face, knowing however their friendship had appeared from the outside, that this was the end of their close friendship.

Harry nodded. "Of course I will. You are still my friends, whether the unfailing trust has been shaken or not."

"We'll miss you mate." Ron said knowing his was time for their farewells. If they said their goodbyes now then Harry could disappear into the world before any reporters turned up, or any of the battle weary people decided to start insisting on Harry being around for mourners and celebrators alike.

"I'll miss you too, but if you ever need me then let the Twins know. They won't allow me to cease being an investor or partner in their shop." Harry nodded, holding his arms out to the people he had seen as friends for seven danger and adventure filled years.

Hermione was the first to move into them, but Ron was only a fraction of a second behind her. "Please, don't fall into a celebrity role, but doing something you love if you can find it." Hermione whispered into his shoulder.

"I won't. I have some exploring of both worlds to do before I can find out what I love and what I loathe." Harry whispered back. "And you had better carry on working with your books and research Hermione. Make discoveries and learn new things, and keep helping Ron realise just how great he actually is and can be."

"She will do, mate." Ron murmured, joining in the whispered conversation before pulling back, and doing a semi-formal bow to Harry. "Farewell, Boy-Who-Lived and the labels that have been heaped upon you. I pray you'll find one which you like one day."

Harry mirrored the bow. "And Farewell to you, King of Gryffindor's and the other names you have been granted. I pray you find your individual place in this world and hold it close. Farewell, also to you, Brightest Witch of our Age, and all the terms you have risen against. I pray you go forth to discover and explore as many subjects as there are under the sun."

Hermione giggled a little at the formal farewells. "Farewell to you Chosen One, and all the names you are shrugging off now. I pray that you find where you want to go and reach it one day." She said, while performing a small curtsey.

Harry did a small joking salute, before turning away from his friends and walking towards the gates of Hogwarts. After only a few steps he disappeared from sights as he placed the cloak on while still walking.

"We'll see you again." Hermione sighed, as she turned with Ron to return to the chaos of the Great Hall, where everyone was still gathered.


End file.
